


A Struggling Gamer’s Boyfriend

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer!Mark, Jackson want Mark’s attention, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Mark’s love for gaming would sometimes clash with Jackson’s need for affection.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	A Struggling Gamer’s Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of this fic is quite right, don’t you think? Since we’re getting Gamer!Mark content in a few days and all. I miss him. Come back Markie. Back to when he was super social and used to post on social media and go on V Live regularly, I miss that. I wasn’t here for the active active but I was for the active and now he’s just dormant. Spoil meeeeee.
> 
> Please enjoy this fic.

Like any typical day off, Jackson decided to go to his boyfriend’s apartment. What he found wasn’t a warm welcome he’d expected upon sweetly calling out his lover’s name but the man glued to the monitor screens and engulfed in his games in that cursed computer room. All Jackson could do was roll his eyes and huff as he crossed his arms. Here he was, wanting to spend time with his boyfriend and cuddle but the man hadn’t even noticed him coming into the room.

But Jackson knew better than to shout for attention and in desperate need of affection, he decided to make himself comfortable before approaching the man. Heading to the bedroom, he quickly changed into a set of pyjamas before returning to the game room. He slid closer to the man, who obviously could not bear anything since his headphones muffled the sounds of shuffling, until he was behind him. In swift movements, Jackson positioned himself on the older man’s lap, straddling his waist. His legs hung off the chair and he pressed himself against his lover’s chest, cuddling into the crook of the man’s neck and breathing in his scent.

Immediately recognising who it was that had interrupted him, Mark hit pause on his game. Of course Jackson was more important than anything else in his life and deserved his undivided attention. Removing and unplugging his headphones with one hand, he wrapped his arms tightly around the younger. “Hey baby, are you tired?” He asked, voice low and whispered into Jackson’s skin.

“No. I just want to cuddle like this.” Jackson tightened his hold, hands at the back of the chair and placed soft kisses on his boyfriend’s shoulder, gaining a hum of approval.

But after a moment, Mark asked cheekily, “Can I continue my game?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I do love kudos and comments!
> 
> Did you like it? Watch out for Mark’s schedule on June 15!!
> 
> Also, I watched Bam’s live and I miss the boys, I’ve got nothing to do than think about them.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
